charlatanelection2010fandomcom-20200213-history
Retiring and term-limited incumbents in the Philippine House of Representatives elections, 2010
There are a total of 68 retiring and term-limited congressmen after the 14th Congress. Congressmen who had served three consecutive terms are prohibited from running; they may run again in 2013 for the 16th Congress. Retiring and term-limited incumbents Lakas-Kampi-CMD incumbents (44) *Agusan del Norte's 2nd legislative district: Edelmiro Amante: Retiring to make way for his daughter to run. *Antipolo's 2nd legislative district: Angelito Gatlabayan: Running for Mayor of Antipolo. *Antique's legislative district: Exequiel Javier: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Antique. *Bacolod City's legislative district: Monico Puentevella: Term-limited in 2010, to run for mayor. *Baguio City's legislative district: Mauricio Domogan: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of Baguio. *Batangas's 1st legislative district: Eileen Ermita-Buhain: Term-limited in 2010. *Batangas's 3rd legislative district: Victoria Hernandez-Reyes: Term-limited in 2010, run for Mayor of Tanauan. *Benguet's legislative district: Samuel Dangwa: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Benguet. *Bohol's 1st legislative district: Edgar Chatto: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Bohol. *Bohol's 2nd legislative district: Roberto Cajes: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of Trinidad, Bohol. *Bulacan's 3rd legislative district: Lorna Silverio: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of San Rafael, Bulacan. *Bulacan's 4th legislative district: Reylina Nicolas: Term-limited in 2010. *Camarines Sur's 4th legislative district: Felix Alfelor, Jr.: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Camarines Sur. *Capiz's 2nd legislative district: Fredenil Castro: Term-limited in 2010. *Cebu's 6th legislative district: Nerissa Corazon Soon-Ruiz: Term-limited in 2010, to run for mayor of Mandaue City *Cebu City's 1st legislative district: Raul del Mar: Term-limited in 2010. *Cebu City's 2nd legislative district: Antonio Cuenco: Term-limited in 2010, nominated as Ambassador to Italy . *Compostela Valley's 1st legislative district: Manuel Zamora: Term-limited in 2010. *Davao City's 1st legislative district: Prospero Nograles: Term-limited in 2010, to run for the Mayor of Davao City . *Davao del Norte's 1st legislative district: Arrel Olaño: Term-limited in 2010. *Dinagat Islands's legislative district: Glenda Ecleo: Term-limited in 2010. *Ifugao's legislative district: Solomon Chungalao: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Ifugao. *Ilocos Norte's 1st legislative district: Roque Ablan, Jr.: Term-limited in 2010. *Ilocos Sur's 2nd legislative district: Eric Singson: Term-limited in 2010. *Iloilo's 3rd legislative district: Arthur Defensor, Sr.: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Iloilo *Isabela's 3rd legislative district: Edwin Uy: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Vice Governor of Isabela. *Lanao del Norte's 1st legislative district: Abdullah D. Dimaporo: Term-limited in 2010, retiring from politics. *Lanao del Sur's 1st legislative district: Faysah R.P.M. Dumarpa: Term-limited in 2010. *Leyte's 2nd legislative district: Trinidad Apostol: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of Carigara, Leyte. *Leyte's 4th legislative district: Eufrocino Codilla, Sr.: Term-limited in 2010. *Leyte's 5th legislative district: Carmen L. Cari: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of Baybay. *Manila's 2nd legislative district: Jaime C. Lopez: Term-limited in 2010. *Misamis Occidental's 2nd legislative district: Herminia D. Ramiro: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Misamis Occidental. *Negros Occidental's legislative district: Jose Carlos Lacson: Term-limited in 2010. *North Cotabato's 1st legislative district: Emmylou Taliño-Mendoza: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of North Cotabato. *Quirino's legislative district: Junie Cua: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Quirino. *Pampanga's 3rd legislative district: Mikey Arroyo: Not running to make way for his mother Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo to run. *Samar's 2nd legislative district: Reynaldo S. Uy: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of Calbayog. *Sarangani's legislative district: Erwin Chiongbian: Term-limited in 2010. *Sorsogon's 2nd legislative district: Jose G. Solis: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Sorsogon. *South Cotabato's 2nd legislative district: Arthur Pingoy, Jr.: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of South Cotabato. *Tarlac's 1st legislative district: Monica Prieto-Teodoro: To help her husband Gilberto Teodoro campaign for President. *Zamboanga del Norte's 1st legislative district: Cecilia Jalosjos-Carreon: Term-limited in 2010. *Zamboanga Sibugay's 1st legislative district: Belma Cabilao: Term-limited in 2010. Liberal Party incumbents (9) *Bukidnon's 2nd legislative district: Teofisto Guingona III: To run for the Senate. *Cagayan's 3rd legislative district: Manuel Mamba: Term-limited in 2010, run for the Governor of Cagayan. *Marinduque's legislative district: Carmencita Reyes: To run for Governor of Marinduque. *Marikina's 2nd legislative district: Del R. De Guzman: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of Marikina. *Muntinlupa's legislative district: Ruffy Biazon: Term-limited in 2010, run for the Senate. *Oriental Mindoro's 2nd legislative district: Alfonso Umali, Jr.: Term-limited in 2010, run for Governor of Oriental Mindoro. *Quezon City's 4th legislative district: Nanette Castelo-Daza: Term-limited in 2010. *Palawan's 2nd legislative district: Abraham Kahlil Mitra: Term-limited in 2010, run for Governor of Palawan. *Pangasinan's 2nd legislative district: Victor Agbayani: To run for Governor of Pangasinan. Nacionalista incumbents (6) *Cagayan de Oro's 1st legislative district: Rolando Uy: To run for Mayor of Cagayan de Oro. *Ilocos Norte's 2nd legislative district: Ferdinand Marcos, Jr.: To run for the Senate. *Las Piñas City's legislative district: Cynthia Villar: Term-limited in 2010. *Parañaque City's 1st legislative district: Eduardo Zialcita: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of Parañaque *Taguig-Pateros's 1st legislative district: Laarni Cayetano: To run for mayor of Taguig. *San Juan City's legislative district: Ronaldo Zamora: Term-limited in 2010. Nationalist People's Coalition incumbents (12) *Agusan del Sur's legislative district: Rodolfo Plaza: Term-limited in 2010, to run for the SenateThe passage of Republic Act 9508 abolishes the Lone District of Agusan del Sur and divides the province into two districts starting in the 2010 elections.. *Cagayan's 1st legislative district: Sally Ponce Enrile: Retiring to make way for her husband to run. *Catanduanes's legislative district: Joseph Santiago: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Catanduanes. *Davao City's 2nd legislative district: Vincent Garcia: Term-limited in 2010. *Isabela's 3rd legislative district: Faustino Dy III: Term-limited in 2010, run for Governor of Isabela. *Masbate's 3rd legislative district: Rizalina Seachon-Lanete: To run for Governor of Masbate. *Pangasinan's 5th legislative district: Marcos Cojuangco: Term-limited in 2010. *Pangasinan's 6th legislative district: Conrado M. Estrella III: Term-limited in 2010. *Quezon City's 2nd legislative district: Mary Ann Susano: To run for Mayor of Quezon City. *Rizal's 1st legislative district: Michael John Duavit: Term-limited in 2010. *South Cotabato's 1st legislative district: Darlene Antonino-Custodio: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Mayor of General Santos. *Sulu's 2nd legislative district: Munir Arbison: Term-limited in 2010, to run for Governor of Sulu. Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan incumbent (1) *Makati City's 1st legislative district: Teodoro Locsin, Jr.: Term-limited in 2010. Independent incumbents (2) *Nueva Ecija's 1st legislative district: Eduardo Nonato N. Joson: "To help bring their local party to victory in 2010". *Pangasinan's 4th legislative district: Jose de Venecia, Jr.: Term-limited in 2010. References Category:Philippine general election, 2010